poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4 - Trust, Choices and Decisions
Here's the transcript of Chapter 4 - Trust, Choices and Decisions for Power Rangers Data Squad: Battle for the Seven Kingdoms ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Lucky Sam: Welcome to my casino, Colossus. Colossus: Thanks, Lucky Sam. I'm glad to be here. ???, ???. Goku: Ow, ow, ow. ???, ???. Lucky Sam: Before your next big tussle, what do ya say to one of our famous 98 cent 99 cent shrimp cocktails? Colossus: ???, ???. Both: (laughs) ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: You okay, Goku? Goku: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ---- Lucky Sam: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Lucky Sam: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: What's this? Lucky Sam: ???, ???. ---- Announcer: Let the match begin! ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Colossus: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Colossus: Not bad, ???, ???. Goku: ???, ???. ---- King Jack: ???, ???. Queen Vidia: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. King Jack: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Here. ???, ???. King Jack: Hmm, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Colossus: Hey, kid. ???, ???. Colossus: I'm going to help stop the Dark Generals too. Caleb: You are? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Colossus: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Princess Misty: ???, ???. Caleb: Prince Cyrus? Princess Misty? what are you doing here? Princess Misty: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Prince Cyrus: ???, ???. ---- Simone: ???, ???. Jay: ???, ???. June: ???, ???. ---- Queen Marina: Hello there, Data Squad Rangers. welcome back to Aquala. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Queen Marina: ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sea Guard 1: ???, ???. Queen Marina: ???, ???. ???, ???. Queen Marina: Oh. We've been expecting you. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Larsa? ???, ???. It was nighttime in Aquala, and the city lights turned on. Caleb was outside of the kingdom because he couldn't sleep. when he stopped by the city lake, he looked at the sky with stars. Then, Caleb closed his eyes and had a flashback. he walking around the castle when all of a sudden. he heard Annika and Larsa in Queen Marina's throne room discussing about tomorrow's very important task. Princess Annika Raybrandt: To Bur-Omisace? Larsa Solidor: I say we ought leave tomorrow. I was going to wait for my escort, but meeting you presents a great opportunity. This terrible war can be stopped, but I will need your help to do so. Princess Annika Solidor: A war? Larsa Solidor: You know the Emperor Auron leads a group of insurgents - your pardon, he leads a large resistance force against the Empire. Princess, neither of our countries can afford this now. The Rozarrian Empire would stir. They would aid the Resistance and use this aid as a pretext to declare war on Arcadia... and Arcadia would have no choice but to answer. Princess Annika Raybrandt: (sighs) I understand. Larsa Solidor: Princess Annika. let us go to Bur-Omisace. With the blessing of His Grace the Gran Kiltias Alexandros, you may rightly wear your crown, and declare the restoration of the Kingdom of Gardenia. As future queen, you can call for peace between the Empire and Gardenia... and stop the Dark Generals. Princess Annika Raybrandt: For peace? How dare you say that! The Dark Generals attacked us, stole all we hold dear... and you would have me save them from war? Larsa Solidor: Gardenia would be the battlefield! What if the crystal's powers were used in the Seven Kingdoms? You know that Magnus would do this! Princess Annika Raybradnt: (gasp) Caleb: (gasp) The flashback ended and Caleb opened his eyes. Larsa Solidor: (flashback) Forgive me, I presumed overmuch. I could think of no other way to avoid bloodshed. If you cannot trust me, then please, take me as your hostage. Soon, Caleb looked at his father's locket and wondered about the decision. Caleb: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Oh, ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. ---- Princess Annika Raybradnt: Prince Larsa, yesterday ???, ???. but after talking to Caleb, ???, ???. I will accompany you to Mt Bur-Omisace. Larsa Solidor: I had hoped you'd say yes. I am glad. Princess Annika Raybradnt: My heart is not set. I still have questions. I hope to find answers along the way. Larsa Solidor: I had other reason to invite you. There is someone I'd like you to meet waiting on Bur-Omisace. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Who is that? Larsa Solidor: An enemy, and an ally also. You will just have to wait and see for yourself. ???, ???. Ratchet: Boy, That Larsa likes his secrets. Princess Annika Raybrandt: He doesn't mean ill by it. Ratchet: He's not bad. At least for an Imperial. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ruby: Now where did I put it? (gasp) Altogether: (screams) ???, ???. Ruby: Oof! ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Hang on! ???, ???. ???, ???. Ruby: Well, that was embarrassing. Callie Jones: (holds her out) Here, let you help you. ???, ???. Ruby: Hi, I'm Ruby. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Ruby: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Where can we find the Garden of Jewels? Ruby: Here, I'll show you. ???, ???. Ruby: Oh, come on. Come on. ???, ???. Ruby: There, the Garden of Jewels. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Well, what are we waiting for? Rainbow Dash: Lead the way! Ruby: Oh, uh, ???, ???. Did I forget to mention that? Emerl: Well, sort of. Gmerl: Kind of. Rainbow Dash: Uh, yeah. You did. Robbie Diaz: We can do it. ???, ???. Ruby: One map to the Garden of Jewels. ???, ???. Erik: ???, ???. Colossus: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ruby: Here, princess. For helping me. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. Ruby: There's some stuff in there that might help you. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Ruby: Just follow the map. Good luck, Rangers. Pinkie Pie: Bye, Ruby. Applejack: ???, ???. Yoshi: Bye-bye. ???, ???. ---- Caleb: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Caleb: I said that's none of your business! ???, ???. Rigby: Ow! Mordecai: Thanks a lot, Rigby. you made him totally upset. ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: (groans) Sora: Nice move. Rigby: What did I do? Yoshi: Maybe it was something you said. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: Surprisingly rude. Rainbow Dash: Try to grow, please. Rigby: Aw, come one! I was just kidding! Robbie Diaz: It's fine, Rigby. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Serena: Hi, Ruby. ???, ???. Ruby: I knew you'd make it. I was absolutely positive. Yoshi: But the gates are locked. Ruby: Oh, Did I forget to mention that? June: ???, ???. Jay: ???, ???. ???, ???. Forest Fairy: To pass through the gate, You must first answer my riddle. Callie Jones: What's the riddle? Forest Fairy: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ---- Princess Alina: Please, you must help me rescue my brother. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Princess Alina: (gasp) Cornelius! ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: (gasp) ???, ???. Ghost: Well done, you have freed us from the dark. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Prince Cornelius: ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: The Dark Crystal. Prince Cornelius: Yes. Larsa Solidor: Then that means - Callie, The shard I gave you, do you still carry it with you? Callie Jones: Sure, it's right here. (shows him the shard) See? ???, ???. However, Larsa snatched the shard from Callie and, ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: This is a thing more dangerous that I had imagined. I should never have given it to you. Forgive me, I did not know. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I'd always thought of it as a sort of a good luck charm. And even if it is dangerous, on Leviathan it kept us safe. ???, ???. Prince Cornelius:: ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. ---- Rarity: ???, ???. Maynard the Magician: Wait a minute. Solidor? I've heard that name before. ???, ???. Maynard the Magician: Sizzling salamanders! Aren't you Prince Larsa Solidor? Larsa Solidor: Indeed I am. Maynard the Magician: ???, ???. ???, ???. Emerl: Hey! ???, ???. Maynard the Magician: Potato, Pototo. ---- ???, ???. Erik: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Austin Diaz: ???, ???. Rigby: Is he sleeping? Robbie Diaz: Shh! Alexandros: No, my child. I do not sleep. I dream. For reality and illusion are a duality, two parts of a whole. Only the mirror of dreams reflects what is true. ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Alexandros, Your Grace, I am Princess Annika... Alexandros: Lay down your words. Annika. daughter of Richard and Lenora Raybrandt. I have dreamt your dream. Who better to carry on the royal family line than she who bears the crystal shard? Your dream of the kingdoms restored is known to me. Larsa Solidor: Gran Kiltias, then give us your blessing. Grant the princess her accession... Man: I do not suppose this is something you might...reconsider? ???, ???. Man: My little prince-in-waiting. You called and I have come. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: This is the man I wanted you to meet. Believe it or not, he is a member of the noble House Margrace, rulers of the Rozarrian Empire. Man: I am but one of very, very many. Try as I might, I could not stop this war alone... thus I came seeking Larsa's assistance. ???, ???. Al-Cid Margrace: Al-Cid Margrace, at your service. To think I stand before the Princess Annika. It is truly an honor. ???, ???. Al-Cid Margrace: I see it is true after all. Ah, stunning is Gardenia's desert bloom. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Umm... Larsa Solidor: (annoyed sigh) Alexandros: In Arcadia, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid. They dream not of war. Should empire join with empire, the way will open for a new legacy in our time. Al-Cid Margrace: Hah, Gran Kiltias! You speak much of dreams. But in the real world, war is upon us. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war. I was to assume my family's side and announce the restoration of Gardenia... treat with the Empire for peace, and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I didn't come all this way to be asked to reconsider! Al-Cid Margrace: A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold... and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war... scattered, off to the four winds. This was what we had hoped. Alas, circumstances change. A full ten years have passed since Fredric's reported death. Were it to become known he were still alive... I fear it could only worsen our current situation. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Because he was powerless to help. Al-Cid Margrace: Nay, in fact it has little to do with you. Larsa Solidor: Then what? If Princess Annika were to extend her hand in friendship... perhaps I could then persuade the Emperor. His Excellency will solve things peacefully- Al-Cid: The Emperor Grados is no more. His life was taken. Larsa Solidor: (gasp) Father! ???, ???. ???, ???. Council Member 1: This an outrage! ???, ???. Council Member 2: ???, ???. Julian Solidor: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. General Gabriel: Sir, Prince Larsa was put under my charge. Magnus Ravenclaw: ???, ???. ---- Then, Julian holds his father's hand and ???, ???. Julian Solidor: ???, ???. Elena: ???, ???. Julian Solidor: ???, ???. ???, ???. Magnus Ravenclaw: (little evil chuckle) ???, ???. ???, ???. Al-Cid Margrace: Let us suppose you approach the Empire with a peaceful resolution. The late Emperor Grados would have lent you his ear, that much is certain. But we are dealing with Magnus Ravenclaw. Should the Princess return, he would claim her an imposter. All to tempt the Resistance into battle. Magnus wants this war, that much is certain. As our ill luck would have it, the man is a military genius. Alexandros: The dreams have told me thus. To reveal yourself would imperil us all. I see war, and Magnus' name write bold on history's face. Al-Cid Margrace: Arcadia's banners fly high. They are making ready for the coming war. ???, ???. Al-Cid Margrace: According to our latest reports... The Western Armada prepares for war, under Magnus' command no less. The newly formed 12th Fleet has already been deployed. The Imperial 1st Fleet stands ready. They'll be under way as soon as the Odin's refit is complete. And there is more: the 2nd Kerwon Expeditionary Force is being called in... to replace the missing 8th, so there will be no gaps. The largest force ever seen! Princess Annika Raybrandt: And then... the Four Ancient Relics are the coup de grace. Gran Kiltias, Your Grace. I spoke to you of my succession. Let us put that aside. Should I become future queen of Gardenia now, powerless as I am, I can protect nothing. With a greater power at my disposal, perhaps then. Alexandros: It is the light crystal of which you dream? Princess Annika Raybrandt: I require something far greater. ???, ???. Alexandros: To wield power against power. Truly the words of a young child. Princess Annika Raybrandt: I am descended from the Solaran King himself. Alexandros: Indeed. Then you have but one choice. Seek you the other power Aladar left. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Does that even exist? Alexandros: Journey across the Paramina Rift to the Stilshrine of Miriam. There rests the gift he entrusted to the Gran Kiltias of his time. Seek it out. The Sword of Kings...can cut through dark gems. Why he would entrust the power to destroy dark crystals, the instrument of his greatness... to another and not to his own progeny, I cannot say. Awaken Annika Raybrandt and take up your sword, or your dream will remain but a dream. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Definitely. ???, ???. So, Robbie and the others headed outside and ???, ???. Callie felt worried Larsa, ???, ???. Hiro Hamada: It's okay, Callie. The others and I will watch him for you. Callie Jones: Thanks, Hiro. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Hiro Hamada: ???, ???. ???, ???. Alexandros: My dream, too, fades into day. ???, ???. To be continued.